User blog:Davi Jaye/Choices Books Released In Chronological Order.
List will be subject to change and updates. Last updated 7/24/19 The Freshman, Book 1 - August 17, 2016 The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 - August 17, 2016 Most Wanted, Book 1 - August 17, 2016 Chris: Luxury Getaway - August 22, 2016 Kaitlyn: The Perfect Date - August 22, 2016 James: Masquerade Ball - August 22, 2016 The Freshman, Book 2 - August 22, 2016 The Crown & The Flame, Book 2 - September 14, 2016 Rules of Engagement, Book 1 - September 22, 2016 The Freshman: Love Bites - October 19, 2016 The Freshman: Snowed In - December 7, 2016 Endless Summer, Book 1 - December 15, 2016 The Freshman, Book 3 - December 22, 2016 #LoveHacks Book 1 - December 22, 2016 The Haunting of Braidwood Manor - January 4, 2017 Rules of Engagement, Book 2 - January 25, 2017 The Freshman: Game of Love - February 8, 2017 The Crown & The Flame, Book 3 - March 29, 2017 The Royal Romance, Book 1 - April 13, 2017 The Freshman, Book 4 - May 3, 2017 #LoveHacks Book 2 - June 2, 2017 Rules of Engagement, Book 3 - June 21, 2017 Endless Summer, Book 2 - June 30, 2017 Hero, Vol. 1 - July 12, 2017 The Sophomore, Book 1 - July 12, 2017 High School Story, Book 1 - September 7, 2017 The Royal Romance, Book 2 - September 22, 2017 High School Story, Book 2 - October 6, 2017 It Lives In The Woods - October 18, 2017 The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story - October 18, 2017 Rules of Engagement: Newlyweds - November 8, 2017 The Sophomore, Book 2 - December 6, 2017 Home for the Holidays - December 13, 2017 Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 - December 15, 2017 Endless Summer, Book 3 - December 22, 2017 High School Story, Book 3 - February 28, 2018 Perfect Match, Book 1 - February 28, 2018 Bloodbound, Book 1 - March 30, 2018 The Royal Romance, Book 3 - March 2, 2018 The Junior, Book 1 - April 9, 2018 Veil of Secrets - June 1, 2018 Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 - June 13, 2018 America's Most Eligible: Season 10 - June 27, 2018 Desire & Decorum, Book 1 - July 30, 2018 Across the Void - August 20, 2018 Perfect Match, Book 2 - September 5, 2018 The Senior - September 14, 2018 Big Sky Country - September 21, 2018 High School Story: Class Act, Book 1 - October 8, 2018 It Lives Beneath - October 10, 2018 The Elementalists, Book 1 - October 24, 2018 A Courtesan of Rome - November 14, 2018 The Heist: Monaco - December 10, 2018 Desire & Decorum, Book 2 - December 17, 2018 America's Most Eligible: All Stars - January 16, 2019 Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance - January 25, 2019 High School Story: Class Act, Book 2 - February 11, 2019 Open Heart - February 22, 2019 The Elementalists, Book 2 - March 15, 2019 Passport to Romance - March 20, 2019 Wishful Thinking - April 15, 2019 Nightbound - April 24, 2019 Bloodbound, Book 2 - May 17, 2019 Platinum - May 30, 2019 Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3 - June 7, 2019 The Royal Heir - June 22, 2019 Sunkissed - June 26, 2019 Bachelorette Party - July 18, 2019 Category:Blog posts